Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has also become a very popular competitive sport. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the current trend is to construct bicycles which are stronger as well as lighter than prior bicycles.
Accordingly, every part of a bicycle is constantly being redesigned to minimize weight and maximize strength. One part of the bicycle which has been redesigned to be lighter and stronger is the bicycle crank arm. Each bicycle has a pair of bicycle crank arms which are coupled to the bicycle crank spindle. The crank arms extend outwardly from the crank spindle in opposite directions and have pedals attached to their free ends for supporting the rider's feet. Rotation of the pedals by the rider causes one or more front sprockets to rotate which in turn moves the bicycle chain to rotate one or more rear sprockets, and thus, rotate the rear wheel of the bicycle. In certain crank arm designs, the front sprocket or sprockets are coupled directly to the crank arm by fastening fingers. The fastening fingers are coupled to the hub portion of the crank arm, and extend radially outwardly from the hub portion of the crank arm.
An example of such a crank arm is sold by Shimano, Inc. under its Dura-Ace line of professional components. One drawback of this crank arm is that the fastening fingers which are adjacent the crank portion are stiffer than the remaining fastening fingers. Especially for the competitive or serious rider, the connection between the fastening fingers of the crank arm and the front sprocket or sprockets should be uniform. Another drawback to the crank arm sold by Shimano, Inc. under its Dura-Ace line of professional components is that it is difficult to properly finish the crank arm since the fastening fingers which are adjacent the crank portion have ribs that interfere with the welding and polishing of a weld located therebetween
In view of the above, there exists a need for a bicycle crank arm having fastening fingers with substantially the same stiffnesses for supporting and coupling a sprocket thereto. Also there exists a need for a bicycle crank arm having fastening fingers which do not interfere with the manufacturing and finishing of the crank arm. This invention addresses these needs in the art as well as other needs in the art which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.